


Harry forever

by welpslytherin



Series: Draco Malfoy and the Charmed Mistletoe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: What Harry and Draco get up to on Christmas at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Draco Malfoy and the Charmed Mistletoe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621477
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	Harry forever

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet has not been edited as much as I would have liked but I have assignments to finish and final projects to start and it was nagging me not posting it. It is also my first time writing smut, so bear with me please >_> Hopefully, when college winds down, I'll be able to revisit and edit some more, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

_Fuck_.

This was the first thing that came to Draco’s mind as he collapsed onto his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. It was Christmas eve, just a day after the eighth-year party in the Room of Requirement. He still remembered the events that unfolded afterward—Harry’s lips on his skin, his body pressed against his, their erections straining to get closer to each other...

Draco groaned as he now began to felt the stirrings of said reaction in his nether regions. 

He _missed_ him.

Merlin, but they hadn’t done anything. The party was regrettably interrupted by McGonagall catching them all inebriated and immediately sending everyone back to their dormitories after sternly and thoroughly reprimanding them for “setting a bad example for the younger students.” Draco could only scoff at that—it wasn’t like they were going to find out, now were they? But the shouting and yelling in the middle of the night from the headmistress herself? Now _that_ was going to attract some if not everyone’s attention.

The train had left for the students to go home for Christmas this morning. Harry had left with Weasley and Granger for the Burrow, Draco was sure. He’d always spent Christmas there. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what Harry thought about them now, what with all the kissing and groping they’ve managed to do. He dared to consider themselves as a couple…Boyfriends. Merlin knew how much Draco wanted that for them—for as long as he could remember. But he couldn’t let himself assume that it was what _Harry_ wanted. Draco could just be an…experiment for him. The thought alone made his heart clench painfully. As far as he knew, Harry had never been with a boy before.

 _You’ve never been with one either_ , his subconscious supplied, rather reasonably, earning a scowl from himself.

Salazar, but Draco missed him. Four years ago, he reckoned he’d rather suffer a beating from his father than admit he missed Harry Potter, but now he found himself openly wanting to see the speccy git, drink in everything that was Harry Potter, from the atrocity that was his hair to his perfect pink lips that looked deliciously swollen after Draco had snogged them batshit crazy. 

His hand went lower now, slipping under his trousers and boxers, then palming his rapidly hardening shaft. His breath was coming in quick pants, heartbeat accelerating like his desire for a certain dark-haired Gryffindor. His thumb swirled around the head that was already slick with pre-come. He pumped his fist once. Hard. And then again, slowly picking up the pace. And in no time, he was writhing on the sheets, gasping and moaning _Harry_. The spandex of his boxers strained against his fist as he fucked himself raw, his bollocks drawing up in no time.

Draco came in hot spurts, the arc of white spilling all over his shirt and vest and dripping down his sides filthily. His hand slowed to stop before tucking his prick back into his trousers. He cast a quick _Scourgify_ , blushing intensely in spite of himself.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He definitely missed Harry Potter.

❆

The Hogwarts Express gleamed majestically in the sunlight. All the students were boarding it in a frenzy, either wishing each other a happy Christmas or frantically asking if they’d forgotten anything at the dorms. Hermione and Ron were bickering over something beside him again, occasionally attempting to bring Harry into it with little questions like ‘Right, Harry?’ or ‘Isn’t she being mental, Harry?’ Harry loved his friends, really he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. His mind kept replaying the memories of the night before. Of Draco’s lips covering over his own. Of his fingers slipping through blond locks. Of their hips thrusting in unison.

True to his word, Draco didn’t come to the station with the rest of the students going back home this year and Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving him behind after everything that happened last night. A feeling of unease wove its way into his chest and stayed there unrelentingly all the way to their compartment. The three of them took their seats, Ron and Hermione on one side and Harry across from them.

“—be with her, Ron. You don’t have a say in his love life!”

Harry imagined Draco alone in his dorm, sprawled across his bed, beautiful and so fuckable. Would he wank? The image of Draco moving a fist around his prick was enough for something hot in Harry’s abdomen to stir.

“George is my fucking brother! And I don’t _trust_ her. Did you see the way she looked at me?”

It wasn’t just the pent-up sexual tension. Harry _liked_ Draco and the person he’d changed into. Draco refused to admit it, all Slytherin pride up his arse, but he was really trying, and having observed him for long enough, Harry could envision the man he could and would become. And he could envision himself loving him.

“That doesn’t matter. George is an _adult_ who can be with whoever he wants. He’ll figure it out in his own time, as long as you don’t intervene.”

Harry was going to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, but with the knowledge of Draco spending Christmas in that giant castle all alone, he knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy himself. Before, any other thought could cross his mind, he’d already made up his mind.

He stood up abruptly, which caught both of their attention. “I gotta go.”

“Mate, what—” Ron started, eyebrows furrowing and forehead creasing. “Where? The train’s almost leaving.”

“I…” Harry muttered distractedly, as he started collecting his things in a hurry. Ron was right. The train _was_ almost leaving. He needed to get off. _Now_.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Hermione spoke, standing up as well. Ron did the same.

“I’m going back,” he said, swinging his bag onto his back. His mind cleared as he looked into both his best friends’ confused and alarmed expressions. “I’m going back.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then her shoulders sagged in relief knowingly. “Oh, Harry.”

“What? But _why_? Where?” Ron sputtered, obviously not catching on.

“Hogwarts,” Harry clarified, just as Hermione started to speak. “To see Draco.”

Ron’s eyes widened into saucers before they cleared with understanding. “Oh.”

“Of course, Harry,” Hermione said, her lips curving into a smile. Ron, on the other hand, was attempting (and failing) to suppress a scowl. Harry sighed. He knew Ron would take the longest to get used to him and Draco, but right now he couldn’t really care _less_.

“I’ll see you guys after the holidays,” he said quickly, before he could make the situation more awkward. The train made a sound that indicated that it was about to take off. “I promise I'll write. Say hi to everyone for me.”

Hermione pulled him into a warm hug, surprising him. “Have a happy Christmas, Harry,” she murmured against his shoulder.

He sagged with comfort into his best friend’s arms. “You too, ‘Mione.”

When they pulled away, Ron had softened, albeit still red as a beetroot. “Happy Christmas, Harry,” he finally sighed and pulled him into a brief hug of his own.

“You too, Ron. Best be off now,” Harry said, waving final goodbyes to his friends and rushing off of the train. It started to take off the second he got off and he couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude for his best friends. Then, his heart banging around in his ribcage, he closed his eyes, and Disapparated.

❆

Nobody noticed, but the view from the Astronomy Tower in the afternoon was just as beautiful as it was at night. Draco stared out into the horizon now, where the thicket of trees disappeared under, coming in alignment with the clear blue sky. He sat with his knees drawn up, elbows resting on them, and his hands dangling in front of him.

He inspected his Christmas gift for Harry in his hands, anxiety spiking in his chest whenever he imagined Harry's response to it. 

It was only when he noticed the array of white and brown owls fluttering back into the Owlery that he realized he still hadn’t had lunch. Sighing, Draco got up and trudged down the stairs, his mind still swirling with green eyes and soot-colored hair.

❆

He wasn’t in the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, carding his fingers through his hair, disappointed. He took out his trusty map then, eyes skimming over the dots, that were significantly fewer than when all the students were at Hogwarts, as he looked for Draco. His heart thrummed with excitement when he saw his name moving slowly down the Astronomy Tower. He wondered if Draco would be happy to see Harry, and if he'd get to kiss him again. The question of what they were gnawed at his skull and sent Harry into a bout of anxiety. Right, boyfriends. Harry wanted them to be boyfriends. They hadn’t really discussed it on the night of the party, having been cut short of their make-out session by their headmistress but now that he was here…

Harry wasn’t sure Draco would _want_ something serious. For all he knew, he only regarded Harry as a fling.

Merlin. Harry didn’t think he could handle having _just a fling_ with Draco Malfoy. He began to organize his thoughts, trying to formulate a coherent sentence that would express them clearly without having to be misunderstood. But then his process was cut short because suddenly, standing on the top of the staircase was the boy Harry had come back for.

Draco Malfoy looked stunning. His hair was combed back neatly, like he had just done it recently, which he probably did, to look presentable for lunch. Little did he know he always looked more than presentable, tidy hair or not. And right now, he looked entirely _edible_. He was looking at Harry with widened grey eyes, his hands hesitating at his sides. Harry couldn’t be sure but he thought he heard Draco’s breath hitch.

“You’re…you’re here?” He said, and he sounded so vulnerable and eager that Harry just wanted to clamber up the stairs to take him right there and then. He clenched his fists instead, chastising his inner desires and forcing himself to stay patient.

“Yes…” he replied, raking his eyes over the Slytherin. And then Draco was the one rushing down the stairs, cheeks pink and lips stretching into a wide grin, and pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

Harry let out a growl that was entirely uncalled for, but he couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed because then Draco keened beautifully, slipping his tongue inside Harry’s mouth and entangling itself with his. Hot surges of pleasure shot down his abdomen, triggering an undeniable hard-on. _God_ , he needed to have Draco. He’d been trying to keep himself together since the night before. He was going to lose his mind.

“Merlin, I missed you…so fucking much,” Draco moaned against his mouth, and Harry just wanted to scream. _God, just ruin me like that, why don’t you?_

“Me too,” Harry said simply, pulling him closer and bringing their clothed erections into contact. It made them both groan loudly. They kissed for a while, entirely dismissing the concern that someone could walk in on them at any moment. But then he remembered why Draco had been coming down for.

“Wait, love,” Harry gasped. This time he _did_ feel embarrassed. Love? Where did _that_ come from?

Draco just blushed, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip and tickling the hair at Harry’s nape. “Yeah?”

“You…Lunch?” He breathed, threading his fingers through Draco’s blond locks, utterly messing them up. He looked beautiful either way, if not more so.

“Eloquent as ever.” He smirked, earning a punch to the shoulder from Harry. He laughed, and then, “I’m not hungry.” He smiled, leaning in again and kissing him. Harry couldn’t find the energy to complain. And then, “Can we…can we go to my room?”

“God, yes.”

They walked with their hands intertwined. Harry’s heart staggered in his chest with the knowledge that Draco was going to be with him. It excited him to no end.

They stumbled down the stairs, giddy and laughing at each other, before making a beeline for the dungeons. The password was ‘Unity’, which Harry thought was nice, and before he knew it, they were heading towards the dormitories and into Draco’s room.

His lips were covered by Draco’s as soon as the door locked behind him, his back slammed against the wooden frame. Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, pulling him flush against his chest. Harry returned the kiss in earnest, threading his fingers through blond locks. So fucking soft.

Harry spied a bed in his periphery and decided to put it to use immediately. He guided him until the back of his legs bumped against the bedpost before pushing him back and crawling on top of him, drinking in Draco’s lust-tinged look of surprise.

 _So beautiful_.

Harry wasted no time straddling him, hissing at the contact of their erections even through the layers of cotton.

But then, “Wait, wait,” Draco said, and Harry stopped immediately. Worry and panic washed over him like an ice-cold bucket of water. As though sensing Harry’s panic, Draco reassured him, “I just want to talk first.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I just…I’ve never done this before,” he breathed.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Me neither.”

“Not with a boy?”

Harry looked into wide, grey eyes. “Not like I needed it.”

Draco’s breath hitched and Harry bent down to kiss him, before he was stopped again.

“Wait, I…I don’t want this… _us_ …to end,” Draco blurted out, and then turning his head to the other side, as though embarrassed. It made _something_ flutter in Harry’s stomach.

“Me neither,” Harry replied, opting to brush his lips against his neck instead. The other boy shivered.

“I mean…” Draco rasped, looking at Harry again. When Harry just pulled a perplexed look, he blushed adorably, “Merlin, I can’t believe you’re making me say this.”

Harry let out a chuckle and bumped their noses. “Prat. What is it?”

“I know I did things you should never forgive me for. And I don’t deserve this… _any_ of this. Your attention, your sensitivity, your…” _Love._ The unspoken word hung in the air. Harry’s eyes widened, his throat suddenly dry. Draco visibly swallowed before mumbling, “I…Iwanbeyourboyfren.”

Harry blinked, and Draco looked away, his face blooming into a scarlet hue that made _Harry_ blush.

“What?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Draco groaned. Covered his face with his hands. “I don’t…I don’t want you to leave, okay?”

But then he realized the meaning behind what Draco had just asked him and he broke into a grin. “I don’t plan to.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” he breathed before leaning down and pouring everything he felt into a kiss. Draco kissed back hungrily, occasionally letting out little moans and sighs that sent Harry back into bouts of desire.

Draco’s hands slid down from his hair to his jaw, cupping it and steadying their kiss. They were warm against his skin and they sent jolts of electricity sparking throughout all of Harry’s nerve endings. They slid down further, against his chest, and further until they reached the hem of his jumper. His fingers slipped inside, making cool contact with Harry’s stomach, which contracted at the paroxysm of pleasure.

“God…” 

Harry moved on to his neck, sucking and licking, before he was stopped again.

“I have something for you,” said Draco, looking nervous. 

“Oh?” was all Harry could say, his heartbeat picking up more speed as Draco sat up on his elbows. He got up and pulled out his trunk from under the bed. And then Harry was being shoved something leather-y into his hands by one furiously blushing Draco Malfoy, as his heart couldn't help but do a flip in his chest when he realized what they were.

A pair of Quidditch gloves.

“Wow, Draco...” he murmured, turning them over in his hand and then trying them on. They felt _amazing_ , nothing like the faux leather ones he had before.

“They're dragon-hide,” Draco supplied, his lips tugging into a smile with a hint of smugness. 

“I love them,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

“Whatever. They were just lying around so I thought I might as well gift them,” Draco babbled, waving his hand in the air in dismissal.

“Oh sod off, there's no way these are not brand-new,” Harry laughed before taking them off and tackling his boyfriend. 

“Hey!” was all Draco could manage before Harry was kissing him again, hot and desperate.

Draco tugged at his jumper before murmuring, “Mmm. Off.” Harry broke away from their kiss and yanked both the jumper and the shirt underneath in one go. His glasses went with them too, but he hardly noticed. Draco took this intermission to take off his own garments as well, and in no time, they were both shirtless. Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight of Draco’s pale chest, crisscrossed with scars. The scars that _he_ was responsible for.

“God, Draco, I—”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Draco reached over and took Harry’s face in his hands. It only did so much to the tidal wave of guilt that was rushing in his chest. “You said it yourself…if we started on apologies…”

“We’d be here all night,” Harry finished, and sighed. “I know.”

Harry knew, but it was so much more unbearable when he was seeing them like that, ugly and permanently imprinted on Draco’s skin. Merlin, but it didn’t make Draco ugly, not one bit. Harry saw only a boy who had no choice and was forced to face the consequences.

“Then why aren’t you shutting up and kissing me?”

Despite what they had already been doing moments before, Harry felt an onslaught of heat rush to his cheeks. “I—”

Draco pulled Harry’s head down against his shoulder and him into a hug. Their bare chests came in contact with each other and it was nothing like Harry had ever experienced before. They weren’t even kissing but it made his cock harden quicker than anything else.

“I tried to _Crucio_ you…” he heard him whisper, his chin moving against Harry’s shoulder. It didn’t make him feel better, that Draco was trying to justify what Harry did. But he was _trying_ and God, it made Harry just want to forget. It was never going to be easy between them, he knew that. But nothing came easy for Harry Potter, and he knew that what they had was worth going to lengths for.

“I’m sorry.”

Draco let out a sigh, his breath ghosting against his back. “I’m sorry too.”

Then Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Draco’s, his arms loose around his shoulders. This time, their kiss was soft and sweet, full of understanding and forgiveness.

“I’ve wanted this for so long…”

Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth as their kiss started to get more desperate. And then, “How long?”

“How long is forever?”

And then he was on Harry, kissing and biting and eliciting noises he’d never thought capable of producing. Draco pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips and moving in rhythm as Harry impulsively thrust upwards.

“Fuck.”

They shifted so that Harry was on the pillows, trousers and boxers coming off in the process. And then they were hissing at the first contact of their pricks with no barriers between them. Ripples of pleasure surged throughout Harry’s body down to the tips of his curled toes.

They moved in rhythm, rocking slowly, their cocks sliding against each other in such a sensual and intimate moment that made Harry shudder out a guttural moan. Draco quickened the pace then, increasing the friction which in turn amplified the pleasure coursing through Harry’s veins tenfold. Harry acted on impulse and took both their cocks in his hand, pulling their foreskin that are stretched tight over their shafts, dragging it down over the head of Draco’s cock, and then pulling back to expose it. Their slits are shiny and slick with moisture and Harry swipes his thumb over them both, drawing a string of breathy moans from the boy moving on top of him.

“God, Harry, I’m gonna—” Draco groaned, enclosing his hand over Harry’s fist, and then slowly peeling it from their cocks. Harry looked up at him in confusion, through a haze of lust and affection.

But then Draco crawled _lower_ , until Harry’s throbbing erection is painfully near to his face to the point that he can feel his breath against the flushed skin. Draco leaned down and blew on it lightly, his lips brushing against the head. Harry let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

“ _Please_ …” He found himself begging, head tilting and elbows propping him up. “Draco.”

Harry watched as Draco’s grey eyes turned into smoke before he opened his mouth and finally— _finally_ —took him in. His tongue swirled around the head hesitantly at first, but started to venture downward as Draco took more and more of him in. Harry could feel the insecurity in Draco’s movements, and he wished he could ease all of it away, because everything he was doing right now could not in any way not turn Harry on.

“God, _fuck_ , Merlin, _Draco_ ,” he whined through gritted teeth, his hips thrusting in rhythm with Draco’s movements. He was getting more confident now, and when Harry cracked his eyes open, he could see a blur of movement between Draco’s thighs, the telling sign of him jerking himself off.

“ _Draco_ , I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” Harry warned, but instead of removing his mouth, he _hollowed_ his _cheeks_. Merlin, but the pressure was more than enough.

Then Harry was howling as an orgasm that made stars burst inside his eyelids ripped through him. His warm release exploded inside Draco’s mouth and Draco swallowed, before licking any remaining drops from his softening prick.

“Merlin…”

“Harry…” Draco let out a moan as his hand sped up its pace on his cock. He followed soon after, with another loud moan of his own, and crawled back up to collapse beside Harry.

For several seconds, the only sound resounding in the room was the heavy panting of breaths. That was easily the _best_ thing that Harry had ever experienced. And it had been with Draco Malfoy.

“I like you,” he said, turning his head to the blond boy. Draco’s steely eyes widened before a beautiful flush claimed his cheeks.

“Ilikeyoutoo,” he replied after a few moments, red-faced and staring at him under low lids, his lips a whisper of promise. It made Harry's heart stagger.

He smiled and cast a quick _Scourgify_ wandlessly. He turned over onto his side to drape an arm over Draco’s chest, pulling him close and breathing into the curve between his neck and shoulder. Draco’s heartbeat was calming against Harry’s arm.

Draco turned to his side as well, facing Harry, his fringe falling sideways against his eyes. He threaded his fingers through his hair, stroking it lazily. Harry drew circles on Draco’s back. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

❆

Draco didn’t think today would be spent lying naked next to Harry. And as he stroked the nape of his neck, trailing down the vertebrae of his spine, then back up, to card through raven strands of hair, Draco couldn’t help but feel he didn’t _deserve_ this. The guilt gnawed at him, threatening to eat him alive.

He closed his eyes and imagined a plethora of futures, all of which, not to Draco’s surprise, starred Harry in them. He’d fallen for Harry along the way, and after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, he doubts he could ever slither out again. He wanted Harry to be happy, of course he did, and he let himself hope that maybe he could be one of the reasons Harry will be.

“Harry…are you happy?” He whispered, pulling him close.

A mumbled ‘mhmm’ was all Draco got, but it elicited a smile from him anyway. If he made Harry happy, then…

He may not deserve Harry, but maybe, he deserved a choice. Just this once.

Salazar, but he knew the choice— _this_ choice—wasn’t one he’d decided upon only recently. He made it seven years ago, in a dusty old robes shop, the moment he laid eyes on a scrawny, bespectacled boy. He made it throughout the years he spent at Hogwarts, tormenting and antagonizing him and his group of friends, all because he was desperate to get his attention Draco so cherished.

It had been Harry then. It was Harry now, and most definitely would be Harry forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you again for reading <3


End file.
